1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a fan frame, in particular, to an assembled fan frame.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of the technology, commonly used electronic products such as computers, servers, or household appliances have functions diversified along with the progress of the technology, and performances thereof are thus improved. As the performance of each element in the electronic product is improved, the heat produced by the element is also increased, such that the temperature of electronic product when in use is easy to be raised, thus degrading the performance of the electronic product, or even damaging the electronic product. Therefore, the electronic product must use a heat dissipation mechanism to prevent the temperature being too high when in use and to retain the normal operation.
Take a server as an example. In the prior art, a heat sink fan is arranged into a fan frame, an accommodation region of each fan has frame walls at its four sides, and the fan frame is clipped to the case by its two sides. The effect of heat dissipation is achieved by operating the fan to perform air convection. The fan frame is secured on the bottom plate or side plate of the case by using screws, in addition to this, the fan frame mostly use spring sheet and other accessories to be clipped to the case. FIG. 1 shows a fixing structure of a conventional fan frame. The fixing structure 100 includes two mounting brackets 110 and 120 which are disposed on two side walls 140 and 150 of a fan frame 130 respectively. The fan frame 130 is clipped to two fan bearings set on a case body (not shown) by utilizing two pins 160 and a spring sheet 170 disposed on the mounting bracket 120. A heat sink fan (not shown) may be installed within an accommodation space 180 of the fan frame 130. When the heat sink fan is operating, the fan frame 130 may generate noise due to shock, and the fixed structure may absorb the noise generated by shock and reduce the shock resulted from the operation of the fan by arranging an elastic washer 190 at clipping place between the pin 160 and the fan bearing.
However, the design that the accommodation space 180 of the conventional fan frame 130 has frame walls at its four sides increases the contact area between the heat sink fan and the fan frame 130. The fixing structure 100 includes a plurality of assembly accessories, thus resulting in that the fan frame 130 and the fixed structure 100 easily generate shock and noise due to the operation of the fan. In addition, the conventional fan frame 130 has a complicated structure, thus not only increasing the difficulty and cost in manufacturing the fan frame 130, but also resulting in difficulties in assembling the fan frame 130 with a case.